The Last Hours of Sunlight
by Mjade-1
Summary: COMPLETE! Just a simple conversation that could change the future of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger forever. Who'd have thought?
1. Final Conversation (Don't ask)

Title: The Last Hours of Sunlight  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Just a simple conversation that could change the future of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger forever.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Dark Mark Incident part belongs to J.K. Rowling. Dialogue written by me.  
  
Rating: G/Romance (well kinda)  
  
Authors Note: Just came from a thought I had and put it down into words. I hope you enjoy this and read my other D/Hr fic.  
  
Hermione didn't feel like leaving quite yet. Her graduation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was finished, her friends and all her classmates had left, but she felt some loss leaving the school which she had grown to love so much. She was going to become an Auror . . .yes, something she had wanted to do since her fourth year. Her grip tightened on her diploma as she headed to the portrait that led to the common room of the Head boy and girl.  
  
"Secret Incantation," She whispered the password that she and Draco had decided on, and the portrait gave her access. What she didn't suspect was that she wasn't the only one in the common room.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat on the couch in the Head boy and girl's common room, and deliberately forgot about the train that had just left for London. The graduation was nothing out of the ordinary as the other graduations he had seen. Hermione and him had given their speeches and the ceremony began . . .it had all just seemed as a blur to him. He just wanted to stay behind to rethink his future. A week from now his first meeting with Voldemort will end with the Dark Mark burned into his arm. Declaring him as one of the servants of Voldemort and a Death Eater. It was what he wanted . . .at least that's what he thought.  
  
'Of course I want this' Draco thought. 'I want to be a Death Eater. I've always have.'  
  
* Then what are you still doing at Hogwarts? * A voice in his head asked.  
  
Really, what was he doing here in Hogwarts if he already knew what he wanted? Unless, he didn't want it at all.  
  
"Stop it," Draco told himself. He wanted this and he wanted to rid the world of Muggles and filthy Mudbloods.  
  
* Do you really? Are you sure *  
  
No, he wasn't sure, though he kept denying it. Just then, a Mudblood stepped into the common room.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at the whitish-blonde haired boy-no, she meant man. She was slightly shocked to find him still there, since she expected she was the last student in Hogwarts. Draco looked up at her and waited for someone to break the silence. "What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If you recall, this is * our * common room," Malfoy replied.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Rethinking your future?" She suggested.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular. I wouldn't believe you actually came up here just because you missed the place," Hermione said.  
  
"I assume you do? Miss the place, I mean," Draco drawled.  
  
"You assumed right for once, Draco," Hermione said in reply.  
  
"I also assume you're calling me by my first name since we're not going to see each other ever again."  
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to see you again. Unless you change your mind about becoming a Death Eater."  
  
Draco snorted. "Don't tell me you're going to be an Auror. And don't believe just because your becoming one means I'm going to change my mind."  
  
"So you really are going to be a Death Eater."  
  
"That's right. Always wanted to be. Next week I'll be officially one-"  
  
"And serve Voldemort by hurting thousands of innocent Muggles and Muggle- born witches and wizards," Hermione finished for him, glancing out the window then turned back to look at him.  
  
"That's right," He said again, but his answer felt empty as if he didn't mean it. "I have to kill one Mudblood or Muggle before I go to the meeting next week."  
  
"Then why don't you kill me?" Hermione said and her answer took Draco completely off guard.  
  
"You don't believe I'm serious about this? I could just kill you right now, you know," Draco growled.  
  
"I know. But how can you be serious when it will just give you and your friends a laugh?" She said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you already forgotten about our fourth year? Quidditch World cup, the Dark Mark incident?"  
  
A memory clicked in Draco's mind.  
  
~ Dark Mark incident~ * "Language Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted would you?"  
  
He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.  
  
"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D' you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around . . .they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." *  
  
Draco suddenly felt bad. He hadn't known that she had taken it seriously back then. It was a wonder she never mentioned it when they were doing Head boy and girl work together.  
  
"You didn't have to take it so personally," Draco said.  
  
"Well, I did," She said, but she wasn't angry, just sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Draco said but she didn't answer. There was an awkward silence between them until Hermione broke it.  
  
"Draco," Hermione started, "please don't become a Death Eater."  
  
"What?" Draco was startled.  
  
"Please, I know you were going to be one ever since I met you father but . . . I hate to be going against you," Hermione said, tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
"I assumed you wouldn't care fighting against me," Draco said. Confused that she was crying.  
  
"You assumed wrong," She said plainly.  
  
"Nothing can change that, Hermione. I want-"  
  
"No you don't," Hermione cut him off, letting her tears flow. "I'm not stupid, you should know that after all these years. I may not know much about you, but from what I learned about you this year I know you don't want to become one. You're just failing to see it."  
  
Draco stopped then said slowly. "You're wrong."  
  
Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"I do see it. I just wish I could deny it. Sorry, but I can't change my destiny!" He yelled angrily. "Don't say I can, because I'll have to run away from everything I know. Everything I used to believe in. I can't just leave them. I wish I didn't have to become a Death Eater, but that's my future. I wish my family was good and loving, but it isn't. I wish I was friends with you, but I'm not. Look, Hermione, I don't like to fight against you either, but what can we really do? If you have something that can change my path, please tell me! Oh God, just tell me!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"See, you have nothing," Draco said and there was another awkward silence then Hermione spoke.  
  
"I guess this is it, then," Hermione said, wiping her tears.  
  
"That's right," Draco said.  
  
"I'm going to leave now." Hermione stood up and gathered her things.  
  
"Suit yourself," Draco said as if he were talking to himself. "I'm sorry, again," He finally said to her.  
  
"I know," Hermione said. Draco was shocked with the next thing she did. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was so tender and loving that he wished it wouldn't end but it did. Still stunned, Draco couldn't say anything.  
  
"Bye, Malfoy," Hermione said and left the common room, and went out the portrait door.  
  
Draco brought one hand to his lips. Hermione, that name rang in his head. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to-no he couldn't. He was going to become a Death Eater. Kill thousands of innocent lives. It was what he wanted. No, it was what his father wanted. Oh, but they couldn't tell him what to do with his life. No, they couldn't, and they wouldn't. Whatever he does is his choice and his alone. And he knew what he wanted to do.  
  
"I can change my destiny, I can change my path, I can change ALL of them," Draco said. He was going to gather his things, strode out of the portrait, and tell Hermione his answer.  
  
A/N: Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think! Was it weird? Was it unusual? Or was it just a simple conversation you would have with your enemy during the last hours of sunlight? REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Final Truce

Title: The Last Hours of Sunlight  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Just a simple conversation that could change the future of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger forever.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Dark Mark Incident part belongs to J.K. Rowling. Dialogue written by me.  
  
Rating: G/Romance (well kinda)  
  
READ AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Author's Note: That was really only supposed to be one chapter but since you guys kept asking me for another chapter I was going to be nice and write another one. I think this one is a little lame and seem very ooc to you, but you have to imagine yourself what happen before to actually believe they're in character. But I didn't really know what else to write. I knew you guys would all be heated up if I didn't write another one. Here is Draco's answer to Hermione, well sort of anyway. Hope you guys like it and REVIEW again! Oh one more thing, assume there is a fireplace in the library.  
  
As Draco went out through the portrait, he threw his diploma into his bag and broke off into a run, hoping he wasn't too late to catch up with Hermione. He knew it was the right thing to do, but was still aware his father would be furious like a raging bull if he found out-Correction: * When * he found out. He stopped for a moment as a thought struck his mind. Wouldn't he be putting her in danger too? Of course, he would. Surely, his father would kill her first. He realized how much she meant to him and during the first months of the year he was completely unaware. Hermione, the only person who cared about him. The only person he cared about. He couldn't do that to her.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Draco said aloud. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger the person who actually gave him hope. It was no use. It was really a lost call. Become a Death Eater?  
  
"I rather be dead," he spat. * I can't do this to her it wouldn't be right. I don't want her dead. It might break her heart but I have to tell her. . . well lie to her *. Draco hesitated before thinking of what to do. He had to lie and say that he really wanted to be a Death Eater. Hermione was really stubborn and he knew she wouldn't back away unless she was convinced. He had to hurt her, he decided, it was the only way to save her.  
  
Hermione wasn't found down the corridor so he made his way to the Great Hall. After waiting for five minutes until the staircase moved to where he was, he dashed down skipping two steps at a time. The Great Hall's door were just three steps away from him. He threw them open to reveal four long tables that were completely empty.  
  
"DAMN!!!" He shouted, panting heavily. There was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll excuse your critique of the Great Hall, Mr. Malfoy," Said the stern face of Professor McGonagall. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I was under the impression everyone left and are headed to London by now."  
  
"I *pant* was looking for Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"Ms. Granger? I'm afraid you just missed her. She was on her way to the library to use the fireplace there. Professor Snape had given her some floo powder."  
  
Draco swore under his breath and tried to find the closest path to the library. He went through the entrance-  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"SHHHHH!" The librarian, Madame Pince scolded. "Graduated and still you violate the library's rules, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione came from around the bookcase next to the fireplace, her eyes were red she was still crying.  
  
"Granger, I was looking for you," Draco said, and met her from behind the bookcase away from Madame Pince's eye view and earshot.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione snapped, and looked away to avoid embarrassment from his teasing. He didn't tease her but what he said was something worse.  
  
Draco hesitated. "Granger, I was thinking about what you said and I think you can't do that to me," Draco said but she looked at him as if he had just hit his head on the wall.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that, Malfoy?"  
  
"Hear me out, Granger. I want to become a Death Eater! I want to be Voldemort's servant," He said. He took a deep breath, he hated lying to her. "Who are you to tell me what I think and what I feel? I think I know what I want, thank you very much. There's no way you can change my mind! It's made up! And it's your fault. After listening to you babbling, I began to think why I was even listening to you. After all, your just a filthy Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione winced and tears burned her eyes. "Is that so?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Your supposed to be smart, Mudblood."  
  
"Just go away, Malfoy!," She said slowly. "Just leave me! I thought you were different. I wasted my tears, crying because of the thought of leaving you, when you were just a bloody Death Eater! Now that I found out you really wanted to be one, I just can't fight you. It'll hurt too much. Well, Malfoy I hope you're happy that you hurt me. I thought you really were different after this year. I'll write to the Ministry to withdraw my name from Auror training."  
  
Draco eyes widened with her words. She looked hurt more than he thought she would. His plan backfired. He knew she would be hurt, but happy she realized what a jerk he was and go on with her life, when she heard he died.(a/n: Draco was planning to commit suicide rather than become a Death Eater, but make it sound as if another trained Auror killed him.) It was just the opposite. If she learned he died, he didn't know what she'd do. He didn't know that anyone would care for him so much. Care enough to turn away from her dream. He was just afraid that she'd die. But that wasn't just it he was too bloody scared to express his feelings for her. She was standing in the fireplace with a small pouch of floo powder in her hand.  
  
"Wait. I'm just afraid, Hermione. Just afraid," Draco said.  
  
She turned to him. "Am I supposed to be happy?"  
  
"No you don't understand. I lied, I really did. I was planning to die after I told you this. What you said to me in the common room really made me realize something. My father can't tell me what to do. But if I went with you, I'd endanger your life. Ever since our seventh year started, I felt something for you but I thought it was mere infatuation. But when I found out it wasn't, it just scared me. So now you understand why I have been a total jerk to you these final weeks." He hesitated. "This must sound really out of the blue and definitely not in my personality to say what I have to say, but I can't afford to let you go thinking of me like this. Hermione Granger, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione just stared at him, her face completely in shock. * This can't be the Draco Malfoy, I've known these seven years. * But then she realized that they had been through a lot together. It was a hate/love relationship and she hadn't even figured out until now. No wonder it felt so right to kiss him just then, just at that moment. This was the first time she ever saw him scared in that way. Malfoy and scared used in the same sentenced was just unthinkable. She was still speechless and at loss for words.  
  
"Now, would really be a good time to say something," Draco pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"Draco, I want you to come with me," said Hermione as if she didn't here what he said.  
  
"Hermione, weren't you just listening?" Draco asked in shock. "My father, Death Eater, kills Muggle-born people, you'll die. Is this not making any sense to you?"  
  
Hermione suppressed a small smile. "Draco, after saying what you just said do you believe I would actually let you go. If that was your intention, you failed miserably. I understand the risks and I'm willing to take them. And if my understanding is correct, I know you'd protect me."  
  
Draco threw on his famous smirk. "Geez, Granger. Do you have to be such a know-it-all all the time?"  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter and threw her hands around Draco's neck in a hug. He was slightly taken aback but then wrapped his arms around her too. This was what he wanted: To hold her close to him as if his life depended on it. He kissed her cheek as he still held her close. Finally they broke away.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked to the fireplace.  
  
"Wait a minute, where are we going?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ron's house," Hermione replied.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. Won't Weasley be a "little bit" mad if he saw me in his house?"  
  
"Well, after he knows what you've done, his anger will lessen a tinge. Nothing we can't handle right? Anyway, I'm going to stay over there before I start Auror training. Harry and Ron are planning to work in the Ministry and try to find some information on You-Know-Who."  
  
Draco smiled, "I've got some information on what the Dark Lord plans to do in the next few years. Maybe I can help?"  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. She threw the glittering powder on to the now glowing emerald flames and she and Draco vanished, content and knowing what both of them wanted.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this sounds kind of cheesy so don't bother flaming about that because I noticed. Anyway keep reviewing. If you want me to write an epilogue say so in your review or email me. I really have no time to write the background so if anyone wants to do it for me, go ahead. Thanks for everyone's review.  
  
Thanks lenab, Mayleesa, JudgeDP, sparkly-glossy-girl, Draco's Princess, C, Sucker for Romance, Sabrina, animegirl-mika and. . . . .  
  
dez - I guess you could say he was confessing a feeling without knowing it. Thanks for you review.  
  
SweetWater - yes it's ooc, I have to admit that that's why I thought of writing the prequel but sadly I have no time to do it since I have to finish my other story.  
  
Cathryn J-okay, I decided to make another one. This is the answer you wanted, right? LOL! 


	3. Final Forever (You dare to ask?)

Title: The Last Hours of Sunlight  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Just a simple conversation that could change the future of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger forever.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: G/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Finally, the epilogue. Okay, there might be a lot of unanswered questions but that's because I really don't know how the defeat of Voldemort will go. I hope this chapter doesn't sound too bad because I kind of rushed it a little bit. Please review once again! Thank you, animegirl-mika, Miss Perfect. ok maybe not, elijahsbaby1981, SweetWater, C-Yup, Hermione's in love with him all right.  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
The last two years had just been the calm before the storm. And what a hurricane it was .Voldemort had gained full power and war broke out. The battle between good and evil raged on. It was thousands of wizard duels combined. Curses, hexes, green flashes of light streamed throughout the field. Wizard villages were abandoned, houses went up in flames, towers finding no hope of rebuilding. The only sanctuary left was Hogwarts but the grounds were thoroughly damaged.  
  
Lives were destroyed, crying and mourning took place, suicide happened occasionally, and finally everyone's faith saw the wizard world through. The battle and the war had ended when Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. The light triumphed over the dark side but at a terrible cost. It lasted only a year and a half, but more than five thousand lives were either injured or lost, but enough wizards and witches lived to tell the tale of the dark days.  
  
***  
  
After the sunset, Ron Weasley gave Hermione and Draco, whose body had recovered from the Cruciatus Curse, a full list of those who have died, from their side. Hermione had sadness in her eyes as she read the names one by one.  
  
"Professor Vector? Oh my, he was one of the best arithmancy teachers ever. Argus Filch, Amos Diggory, Owen Cauldwell, Morag MacDougal, Eleanor Branstone, Dean Thomas, is Seamus okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he was hexed badly but I think he has fully recovered, Justin Finch- Fletchey was found under the Imperious Curse but he's fine now, at least that's what I heard from Lisa Turpin. Before the nurses urged me out of the hospital I found out that Alicia Spinnet's dead and so is Charlie," Ron added sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron. Fred and George are fine, I talked to them just a while ago. How about Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, mum and her were able to get out from the building in time. Macnair, one of those bloody Death-Eaters, set half the Ministry on fire."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ron, I need to know," Hermione said, her eyes pleading.  
  
Ron sighed. "They brought him in yesterday, I heard from Colin, he was able to kill You-Know-Who but his body was severely damaged. Dumbledore went to see him. . . I'm not sure he's going to make it."  
  
"Weasley, I think you're safe to say Voldemort now," Draco pointed out. By then, Hermione burst into tears and buried her face in Draco's shoulder. He put an arm around her and Ron decided to leave them for a while.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what I'd do without him, Draco. I mean I knew something like this was going to happen but now I don't believe I can take it if he dies. Now or ever. I still have Ron and you but there is something that Harry has that not everyone can-"  
  
"He'll live, Hermione. They don't call Wonder boy 'the boy who lived' for nothing," Draco said comforting her.  
  
"This is not funny, Draco."  
  
"And I'm not joking. He'll make it, Hermione. If anyone can make it, it's him."  
  
***  
  
Draco was right, a near-death experience and Harry got through it all right. He had to rest a few more days before Hermione could see him, but the happiness in her eyes when he saw him told Harry that he didn't need to go to heaven to see an angel.  
  
A year after, Hermione and Draco got married. At first, many of Hermione's friends asked her if she was sure, if she was making the right choice, even Ron tried to talk her out of it but failed. Finally her friends accepted him and Ron reluctantly agreed. To many people, Draco didn't look happier anywhere else. Another year passed and Hermione had her first child. And if it was possible, Draco was "bouncing" with joy at that moment (a/n: how very un-Malfoy of him-on second thought, he was a bouncing ferret.)  
  
***  
  
Hermione gazed at the tiny baby in her arms, Draco's and hers, sleeping silently without a care in the world.  
  
"It looks like you, you know," She told her husband.  
  
"But he's a brunette," Draco whined.  
  
"Well, you can't expect all your family to be blonde," Hermione told him. "He's got your eyes, your nose, your jaw, so don't complain."  
  
"You missed something. He has your kissable lips," Draco said and kissed Hermione lightly.  
  
"Hmmm. An hour ago, you were so nervous the doctor had to tell you to sit down. And then when it was time you said you couldn't believe you were going to become a father."  
  
"I still can't believe it! I'm only 23! I'll mess things up."  
  
"You'll be an excellent father. Stop worrying."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Am I late?" Ron cried, with Harry and Ginny on either side of him and the twins behind them.  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione. Is it a girl or a boy?" Ginny squealed, rushing to her bedside.  
  
"My son," Hermione smiled.  
  
"It looks like Draco," Ginny replied and Draco smirked proudly.  
  
Fred pretended to get a good look at the tiny boy in Hermione's arms. "That's funny, the baby doesn't look like a ferret."  
  
"FRED!!!" Ginny, Ron, and Harry warned. George was laughing his head off and Hermione giggled knowing it was just a joke. Draco glared at the twins.  
  
"He's beautiful, 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Too bad we're late. It's all Fred's fault, we had to take the Portkey halfway back to the new house to get the invitations, since he decided we shouldn't bring our wands," Ron said.  
  
"Invitations to what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, his and Angelina's wedding," George said, gesturing with his thumb then gave an invitation to Draco.  
  
"Really, Fred? She said yes when you proposed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to tell her that if she said no, I'd marry you instead," Fred joked again.  
  
"Be careful, Weasley. She's mine," Draco said.  
  
George went down on his knees and "imitated" a somewhat desperate Fred. "Nooooo, Hermione! I can't believe you chose a more handsome guy over me!"  
  
"Shut up, you two," Ginny said. "So you guys have a name for him, yet?" She looked up at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Good point," Draco said. "Hermione?"  
  
"Er. . . let me think," Hermione said.  
  
"You can name him after me," Draco smirked.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to name him after you!"  
  
"Why not? What you want to name him after Wonder Boy over there?"  
  
"You know, that does sound like a good idea."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just kidding," Hermione said, then started murmuring to herself as if she was remembering something. "How about. . .Luke?"  
  
"Luke?" Ron asked.  
  
"It means bring light from the sun, (a/n: or in other words sunlight)" Hermione said.  
  
"Luke Malfoy. I like it. It makes my last name sound more innocent," Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Who'd have thought?"  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at her husband. "Yep. Who'd have known?"  
  
It was a happy beginning, yes the beginning. And it was the last hours before darkness came over Britain. The time when Draco first kissed Hermione, the time when Draco had a truce with her, the time when he found out he and Hermione were meant to be.  
  
A/N: Okay, another lame chapter! Still I can't believe I was capable of writing a happy ending. Sorry guys if you thought Draco or Hermione should die. I was thinking Harry should die, but when I woke up the next morning I couldn't bring myself to do that. In case all of you are wondering: Lucius is dead!!! How? I don't know, Draco probably had something to do with it. So what do you think? Okay? Sucked? * gulp * Review ppl! Your comments (go ahead and flame me but I'm not going to change it) mean the most to me! 


End file.
